log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serjiad Corwen
Duke Serjiad (High Lord Sergiatte Cowen in Crunchyroll's subs, "Duke Sergiad" in Yen Press' translation) is the head of the Corwen clan, ruler of Maihama, and the chairperson of the Eastal League of Free Cities. His birthday is on December 5. He had two daughters, Langrissa and Saraliya, with his late wife. While Langrissa chose not to marry or have children,Into the Theldesia 1 Saraliya later married Feynail and bore three children: Risselthea, Rayneshia, and Iselus. Appearance He has a somewhat old, wizened appearance with completely white hair, with both a beard and a mustache. Like his granddaughter Rayneshia, he has blue eyes. He is always seen wearing his crown. Personality Outwardly, he has a commanding presence and is treated with the utmost respect by his fellow nobles. Inwardly, he is open-minded and sees the Adventurers more as equals rather than as potential members of the League unlike other nobles. He later decides not offer them membership and instead signs a treaty of non-aggression and basic trade between them. Despite being an NPC with a Western-themed lifestyle, Serjiad has a penchant for Japanese cuisine where his favorite food are dorayaki and wakame. Before going to sleep, he apparently has a need to drink a warm glass of milk. Synopsis Round Table Alliance arc As the Round Table Alliance was formed and things within the city stabilized, the news of its formation spread throughout the land and new revolutions and discoveries were being made everyday. Duke Serjiad heard of this information and sent out spies in order to check things out and report back to him in order to discover what the Adventurers intentions were. Summer Training arc The Duke sent out an emissary envoy in order to invite the leaders of the Round Table to their annual conference of the lords in order to establish better relations with them, even offering them nobility titles. Later he met with them personally at the start of conference, he sat with them and conversed with them about several subjects most notably with Krusty in order to get a better understanding of them, he did not seem as much as worried as the other Landers that were there and even advised them to relax and enjoy themselves. Return of the Goblin King arc Libra Festival arc While he was satisfied that the crisis with the Goblin armies was resolved and relations with the city of Akihabara and the Round Table Alliance had been established, he was still disappointed by his granddaughter's brash actions to enlist the help of the adventurers. In order to make up for it, he sent her to be the official ambassador of the people of the land and the League of Freedom Eastals in Akihabara. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Duke Cowen and Isaac have been having weekly meetings with each other since Isaac was placed in Maihama to train their knights and have become quite friendly with one another. The duke asks of Isaac to take his grandson Iselus under his tutelage and to keep him from harm as him plans on appointing the boy as the heir to Lord of Maihama after his birthday party, despite being only 8 years old, and knows of the danger of war with the Holy Empire Westelande might come and fears for the boy's life. Isaac agrees both to take care of him and to train him under his wing. Collapse of the Round Table arc Equipment References Navigation